


Cold And Alone

by XxKissesAndSmilesxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Gen, Lydia misses Allison, Multi, Past Rape, Possible abortion, Pregnant, rebranding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKissesAndSmilesxX/pseuds/XxKissesAndSmilesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it Scott, she's too strong to believe she's broken, she thinks with time, she'll stop caring, that the pain will disappear but we all know it won't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold And Alone

It was her birthday but this wasn't like last year, Stiles wasn't trying to impress her, Scott wasn't keeping an eye on her, Jackson wasn't around, Kira left to New York, Isaac left after Allison and Allison, Allison was no more. Even Peter and Derek had skipped town. This year she was alone, so alone it hurt, she wasn't a Lana Del Rey girl but it seemed to do the trick for now,  
"Lydia someone's here for you" her mother's voice reminded her she hadn't left her room in weeks but like every other day she didn't answer; it was probably a 6th grader crusher who want to leave a gift, at least last year Stiles did but now Malia was more important.  
"He's gone" Good. She sighed into her pillow,  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me but I guess I was wrong" his voice brought her certain warmth not remembering the last time she saw him,  
"I tried calling, went straight to voicemail…..Stiles said you just…..zoned out" Yes, she knew he tried, she cried every time he did and Stiles, she had heard his jeep stop outside her house every night until he had finally got tired and Malia finally stopped bickering and texting her.  
"Derek's fine by the way, Erica's alive…..I guess they didn't want us to know" Us. She remembered him telling her he was going off to find Derek, last time she checked she didn't care and things didn't change a bit,  
"Lydia…. I'm worried…about you" he left the window and stepped in but stopped in his track sensing her rage build up,  
"What happened Lydia? You were fine before I left" that was it, he left,  
"Lydia, can you hear me?" he continued in his steps and squatted next to her bed, she had laid facing the wall,  
"Just say something" he plead,  
"Go" that was the first thing Lydia Martin had said all night,

"What happened?" he said gently placing his cold hands on her arm,  
She shivered at his touch and he removed his hand, "GO" she whimpered, tears falling from her muddy eyes,  
"I can't Lydia, I can feel it, your pain, you're part of my pack" with those words, she turned to face him,  
"Then erase me, erase me like you did Allison" her hand made its way to his face gently brushing his hair,  
"I didn't erase Allison" he said as he's eyes took refuge on the floor,  
"You did Scott, you all did, you all left, left me to grief alone" she said forcing him to look her in her eyes, her glassy eyes,  
"I didn't leave you" how dumb could he be?  
"I needed you, all of you, Stiles went on to date Malia, Peter's daughter the man who had tormented me and you, you skipped town to find Derek when I needed you the most" this time her hands weren't brushing his hair but tugging hard in anger,  
"Lydia" he was voice was soft as he gripped her hand…hard, "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be" she let go as another tear fell followed by others, she had turned her back to him now,  
Tears fell on her arm and Lydia realized she had been picked up, too weak to protest she looked up to Scott and immediately regretted all she had said he had tears in his eyes and bags under them, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, worst than her and that said a lot for the wolf; all she could do was cry, she stuffed her face in his shirt and let it all out,  
"Scott" it was just too much and she lashed out…..at the wrong person "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be" he placed her on the toilet seat and he filled the tub pouring in the lavender wash, she was surprised he knew her favourite body wash out of the millions she had in her cabinet; he took off the shirt she was wearing, to reveal the black set she had been wearing underneath, she tensed as the cool breeze hit her, she didn't want those off and like he read her mind he placed her in the water with them on.  
She smiled as the warm water enclosed her to her neck, he had turned to the door and she held his hand,  
"Stay" he nodded as he sat on the floor next to the tub,  
"Lydia?"  
"Yeah" his hand dipped into the water and held her hand entwining his fingers with hers and in that moment she felt all her pain slowly slip away from her soul and so did he as he placed the softest kiss on her head,  
"Happy Birthday"

Author's Note: Sooo this is my first teen wolf fanfic so I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm a big Scydia fan that also thinks the grief about Allison's death in the characters wasn't well played…oh and in case you get a Malia-hate vibe, I don't... I love her buh I don't think Lydia likes her that much and this was written in the midst of Lana Del Rey anyway please review, Love ya.


End file.
